Brittany Nitro
Brianna Karessa-Lewis (Born March,13,1985) is a Canadian American Indy Wrestler Signed To Pure Championship Wrestling. She is the Co-Founder along with her husband "The Natural" Jay Lewis and holds the corporate position of COO Of Pure. As a wrestler she is a 1-Time Pure Women's Undisputed Champion and A 3-Time Pure Women's Tag Team Champion. Because she is the Co-Founder of Pure, She is also the first Women's Wrestler signed to Pure. Early Life Brianna Karessa was born to Madeline and Robert Karessa in Toronto, Ontario Canada. At age 3 she attended Toronto Montessori School until the 4th grade. Her family moved to San Diego California where she transferred to The Cambridge School to continue her education. At age 15 she attended Cortez Hill Academy and Graduated in the top 10% of her class. She returned to her hometown of Toronto to attend the University of Toronto and earned he degree in childhood education. Entry into wrestling Brianna began to persue a career in wrestling whe she saw a WWE event that was held in Toronto. She was always a wrestling fan and cites Lita and Bret Hart as her favorite wrestlers of all time. While attending the autograph signing, she met "The Natural" Jay Lewis and the two began dating. She was happy to know that he was also Canadian and he began to train her to become a wrestler. The two Married in 2008 when Jay was taking time away from the company. In 2009 she began to wrestle at local Toronto wrestling events. In 2012 Brianna and Jay Co-Founded Pure Championship Wrestling and began production on an arena located in Windsor Canada. Pure's Women's Division In early 2013, Pure introduced the Pure Women's Undisputed Championship Title and 13 women wrestlers from around the world to compete in the first title match which saw Angel Williams become the first Pure Women's Undisputed Champion. Over the next four months, Brianna going by the name Brittany Nitro would challenge for title on 3 different occasions but fail to capture the title. Pure Women's Tag Team Title and Injury In july of 2013, Pure general manager Jack Jesse, Introduced the Pure Women's Tag Team Titles and held the first title match in Madison Wisconsin. The match featured the Pure Women's Undisputed Champion Angel Williams and Lilith Known collectively as the new Chick Busters Vs Brittany Nitro and Jessica Mcleod. The new Chick Busters beat Brittany and Jessica and Angel Williams became the first Person (Male or Female) to be a duel Champion. At Pure Final Fight 2013, Brittany Nitro and Jessica Defeated Angel Williams and Lilith Cassidy for The Pure Women's Tag Team Titles when Brittany pinned former Pure's Women's Undisputed Champion Angel Williams in the ring. The match was the first ever Women's Hell In The Cell match. Brittany Nitro would vacate her half of the titles when she suffered a Torn ACL and be out for the rest of 2013. Return to action-Present Brittany returned to action in march of 2014 at Battle Of The Emperors and Defeated Madison Sullivan for The Pure Women's Undisputed Championship ending Madison 's historic title run at 700 Days. Brittany would hold the title until the Last Man Standing PPV two months later when she would lose the title to Lilith Cassidy. Brittany wou win the Pure Women's tag titles two more times throughout the next two months and would return back to singles action. Brittany Nitro would challenge for the Pure Women's Undisputed Title again but Failed to defeat Kendall Knight. Personal Life Brianna married Jay Lewis on August of 2008. On January 7 2009, Brianna and Jay had their first Daughter Lea Faith Lewis. On October 17 2011, Brianna and Jay had their second daughter Karessa Lynn Lewis. The couple travels on a tour bus to each event and Brianna homeschools both her daughters when she is not wrestling. She has 2 brothers, Alexander Karessa and Jonathan Karessa who wrestles as Johnny Nitro. She also has One sister named Alana Karessa who is a high school teacher. Brianna is able to speak French And Spanish very fluently. Brianna is of Greek and Latin Decent. Entrance Themes Breathe into me-Red Championships and Accomplishments Pure Women's Undisputed Champion-1 Time Pure Women's Tag Team Champion- 3-Times (2 Times with Jessica Mcleod, 1-Time with Paige Lee)